


More Than "Just Friends."

by DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck



Series: Choosing Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck/pseuds/DracoMalfoyIsSexxyAsFuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is heartbroken and has no idea what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley had been dating for a year by now. But Blaise was getting tired of Ginny. He felt that maybe she had been doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. Was she cheating on him? She had told him that in the beginning,that she had snogged Draco in the park on their way home from work one day. He had forgiven Ginny for that,seeing as she liked Draco still then. But he couldn't help but think that Ginny still liked Draco.  
"Hiya Blaise." Ginny said cheerfully.  
"Hi Love." Blaise replied.  
Ginny sat on his lap and caressed his abdomen. Blaise moaned softly as Draco walked in the room.  
"Dammit,Zabini,how many times have I told you to not do that in the living/dining room?!" Draco snapped irritably.  
"Oh,I dunno,10 20 times,I'd guess." Blaise answered.  
"Well,I will say it again. Don't do that in the living/dining room,dammit! Go to your room or Ginny's room!" And with that,Draco walked into the kitchen.  
"C'mon Love. Lets go to my room." Blaise said coolly.  
"No! Her room! I am right next to your room! I do not need to hear that,Zabini!" Draco shouted from the kitchen.  
"Fine. Your room it is Love."  
And with that they went to Ginny's bedroom.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
When they got in her room,they light were off and Ginny turned them on.  
"Blaise,go get some whipped cream." Ginny whined.  
Blaise sighed but went to get the whipped cream.  
"I can't find any,Love." Blaise shouted from the kitchen.  
"Any what,Zabini?" Draco asked simply.  
"Whipped cream. The Weaslette wants some whipped cream. But I can't find any." Blaise explained.  
"Never mind Blaise. I found it in the mini refrigerator in here." Ginny shouted from her room.  
With that Blaise nodded to Draco and went back to the bedroom.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--._._._._._._._._._._..__-.-..--.-.-.-.-..-.-_._......______.....___.____.  
Blaise undressed Ginny. First he sprayed whipped cream on her collar bone and licked it off. He unbuttoned her blouse and undid her bra. Shrugging it off, Ginny moaned as Blaise sprayed whipped cream down her neck and all the way down to her lower abdomen and licked it off.  
"Oh god,Blaise!" Ginny gasped out as he bit playfully on her erect nipple. Blaise smirked and muttered a silencing charm on the room. Then he continued his journey down to her lower abdomen. When he reached her lower abdomen,he pulled his shirt and muggle jeans off. He slipped her Gryffindor sweatpants off,and slipped a finger beneath the waistband of her nickers. Blaise sprayed whipped cream on her,after he had taken her nickers off of course,Ginny moaned as he licked and sucked the whipped cream off of her.  
"Blaise!" Ginny moaned loudly. Ginny caressed his hardness and he moans softly.  
"Gin..." Blaise breathed. Blaise pushed his boxers down and then kicked them off. "Are you sure?" He asked intently.  
"Yes." Ginny breathed. With the consent of Ginny wanted it,Blaise gently pushed into Ginny and she moaned. He pushed into her all the way and went in and out fastly.  
"Blaise!" Ginny practically screamed in pleasure. He went faster and faster. Ginny was almost to the point of cumming by then.  
"Ginny!" Blaise moaned loudly. Ginny cummed. Blaise moaned loudly and went faster then he was before. Blaise cummed into Ginny and pulled out of her.  
"I love you." Blaise breathed while panting.  
"I love you too." Ginny said. The fell asleep arm and arm.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
~END OF CHAPTER 1~


	2. What Is Happening To Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny has to figure out what is happening to her.

Ginny was almost sure that Blaise was going to break up with her. They had been together for a year. She didn't know what she had done wrong.  
"Why am I so stupid,for fuck's sake?!" Ginny screamed.  
"Ginny?" Some unknown voice called.  
"What the fuck do you want? And who the fuck are you?" Ginny at the source of the voice.  
Fred and Draco came into view. "Oh,I'm so sorry!" Ginny whined sheepishly.  
"'S okay,Gin." Fred said.  
"What's the matter anyway?" Draco asked.  
"I think Blaise is going to break up with me!" Ginny sobbed. Just then they heard the front door of the flat slam shut. Then they heard Blaise muttering under his breath to himself.  
"Ginerva?" Blaise called out.  
"In here." Ginny replied. Then Blaise walked into the living/dining room and stopped when he saw Draco and Fred.  
"I need to talk to Ginerva. Alone." Blaise said.  
The other two nodded and went to wait outside. "Ginny,maybe we should end this...this "relationship". I am so bored with this. With us. But...yeah. I need to stop this,stop us." Blaise said gently.  
Ginny started sobbing and said in a hiccupy voice,"Fuck you,Zabini." And ran outside,where a awaiting Draco stood with his arms around Ginny.  
"He did,didn't he?" Fred asked gently. Ginny nodded,still sobbing into Draco's chest.  
"Gin,maybe you should stay with your brothers. And if it's okay with them,I'd like to stay with you too." Draco said softly to her.  
"Fine with me. You aren't so bad,mate. I'll go Floo George and ask him. Should be fine though." Fred replied.  
Ginny nodded and continued to sobbing into Draco's chest,getting his shirt wet. Draco sat on the ground,holding Ginny.  
"Weaselette,it's going to be okay. Alright." Draco murmured softly. Without thinking,Ginny looked up at Draco with red puffy eyes. Then she did something Draco had never expected her to do. Ginny kissed him. Draco groaned in the back of his throat.  
"Gin..."Draco started as he pulled away. Ginny shook her head. "I love you. If you want to be with me,just say so. I...don't want you just looking for comfort. I need you. Did you want to kiss me?" Draco asked.  
"Yes. I want to be with you,Draco. That's the whole point of why I kissed you." Ginny said softly.  
And with that Draco and Ginny started snogging and groping each other. Ginny moaned as Fred walked back up the steps.  
"Mate,keep your hands to yourself in public. And stop groping my little sister." Fred said sharply.  
Ginny blushed and said,"I started it,Freddie. What did Georgie say?"  
"It's okay with him. As long as there is NO SEX in mine or his room." Fred said.  
___________________________________________________________  
George met them at the door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes,which was Fred and George's joke shop.  
"Hey." George said.  
The three nodded.  
That was the end of the sobbing.  
____________________________________________________________  
~END OF CHAPTER 2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope this isn't confusing.


End file.
